


You

by poisontaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the dildo never lasts for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

Using the dildo never lasts for long.

Or rather, _Dean_ never lasts for long, watching Sam writhe and twist on something that's not _his_ dick.

"Oh, fuck, not…not so fast." Sam puts his hand over Dean's wrist, holding him in place. He arches, and the leg slung over Dean's shoulder tightens. "You didn't get it up there all at once."

"But..." Dean's whining a little, but he slows the slide of his hand, tugging the toy more gently from inside his brother. He looks at Sam, stretched out around the dildo's girth, the delicate skin pinked up with hard fucking and whines again.

"Shhh." Sam lets his leg slip off Dean's shoulder and tugs his brother down, closing his eyes only when Dean's too close to see without his eyes crossing. He licks Dean's mouth and then bites, nibble-sucking until Dean's lips feel almost as swollen and blood-filled as his cock, heavy between his legs. "M'not made of soap, Dean. I won't wear out. We got…oh," he arches up again as Dean withdraws the toy another couple inches, his cock painting sticky wetness on Dean's abs. Dean licks from the bottom of Sam's chin into his opened mouth again, taking his time with it.

"Just want to fuck you," he growls into Sam's lips.

"Yeah. 'kay," Sam says faintly, his thighs tensing and shifting where they rest over Dean's.

Dean slides down Sam's body and slips the dildo the rest of the way out of him, watching Sam's body furl shut again, but not completely. Sam's slick with lube and sweat, his muscles making hard lines in soft skin. Dean spreads Sam's legs wider and lets first his lips and then the tip of his tongue glance over that tight, mouth-like opening.

It's Sam's turn to whine, fighting to open his legs even more but Dean holds him steady, laughing against Sam's body and feeling him pulse and open in helpless sensation. "We," Sam pants, "could get back to that fucking thing any time now."

"Yeah, okay," Dean says. They've played enough that he feels wound up like a guitar string and what he really wants to put inside Sam isn't his tongue. The dildo and the fingering before it have done their work; Sam opens to the head of his cock without too much trouble and Sam's head tosses back, his throat gleaming and just begging to be marked. Which Dean is more than happy to oblige with.

Sam's knees tighten and his fingers dig their own messages into Dean's shoulders and then it's all compacted down to just them, the simple, basic building blocks of their whole world. And for however he feels about it the rest of the time, when they're like this, locked together, fighting, fucking, scratching for that edge, Dean knows…this is it. This was how it was always supposed to go and the rest of it's just brain-bullshit. He wraps his fingers around Sam's cock, friction between his fingers and his belly and surrenders it all.

"God, Dean," Sam gasps, holding him tighter, fucking him harder, "You…you…" His breath catches, his back snaps up and then he's coming, messy and hot and Sam loses his train of thought because his brain just came out his dick.

Dean doesn't mind. It's as good an end to that sentence as any.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic written for apocalypsos.


End file.
